1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for measuring the gas flow through a blower. More particularly, the invention relates to measuring gas flow through the primary cooling gas blower of a gas cooled high temperature nuclear reactor.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The specification and determination of the output capacity of a blower is usually based on the technical capacity data of the blower, such as power intake, rpm, etc. In the case of the above-mentioned primary cooling gas blower, the capacity of the blower in combination with the gas temperature enables the determination of the capacity of the reactor core.